Una Aurora y Un Mortífago
by ItaGranger
Summary: Una nueva misión y un nuevo desafío. ¿Es posible que Draco aún esté a tiempo de dejar de ser mortífago?. Historia Compartida
1. Chapter 1

EL VELO: DRACO Y HERMIONE, HISTORIA COMPARTIDA.

CAPITULO 1 LA TESIS

Hermione salía del despacho del decano de la escuela de Inefables, acababa de concretar la tesis final de su carrera.

La chica nunca pensó que el decano la permitiese investigar sobre ese tema ya que ella sin duda tenía un propósito personal, pero al contrario, acepto.

Ahora solo tenia que pedirle permiso al jefe de los inefables en el ministerio, para poder investigar el velo, si, Hermione Granger la chica más inteligente de su tiempo iba a dedicar su tesis a investigar el velo de la muerte, por supuesto contaba con una recomendación del decano para que la dieran permiso.

Él porque de su elección estaba claro, ella siempre quiso mucho a Sirius y siempre se preguntó la forma de sacarlo de allí, también lo haría por Harry, además de que si conseguía resolver un misterio que tenia siglos conseguiría graduarse y colocarse en el escuadrón más alto del departamento.

Los inefables eran los agentes secretos del ministerio, investigaban todo tipo de cosas, inventos, misterios, pociones, de todo y ella había nacido para eso estaba segura, por fin tendría acceso a un saber de los que pocos eran partícipes.

Por lo demás Hermione llevaba la vida normal de una joven de 21 años, quedaba con sus amigos, salía por ahí a divertirse...Físicamente también había cambiado, su estatura no era la misma y aunque no era muy alta hacia girar cabezas. Bien proporcionada y con una cara dulce como la miel pocos podían resistirse a Hermione.

La verdad es que ella también sacaba provecho a la situación, después de todo había sido el patito feo de Hogwarts y ahora le tocaba disfrutar, no es que fuese una come-hombres pero si el chico le interesaba no rechazaba una cita.

Su forma de vestir también era diferente, había encontrado su estilo, por el día moda muy urbana pero a la vez muy original y por la noche algo más sexy. Su lugar favorito para comprar era Candem Town, en el centro de Londres, en aquel lugar podías encontrar cualquier cosa que deseases, eso si tenias que buscarlo entre sus estrechas calles y callejones. Su última adquisición habían sido unas botas para el invierno cubiertas de pelo, rollo cavernícola.

Seguía manteniendo contacto con sus amigos, pero por razones de estudios y de la lejanía de las escuelas, se veían poco. Ginny había elegido la medimagia. Harry y Ron por su parte habían entrado, por supuesto, en la escuela de Aurores. Pero ella, con una inteligencia a toda prueba, había logrado entrar a la escuela de inefables, con nota máxima en su exámen de admisión y se encontraba en tal punto de su carrera, que era una de las mejores de su promoción.


	2. La Misión

CAPITULO 2 LA MISIÓN

Se levantó muy temprano, debía asistir a una reunión con un encargado del ministerio. Caminó muy tranquila por las calles, más bien confiada en su reseña como estudiante, la que muchas veces le había abierto puertas. Llegó a las 11:45, se sentó en la sala principal a la espera de que una secretaria, con facciones claramente rechonchas la llamara, tenía reunión a las 12:00 P.M. Eran las 11:58, cuando con una voz aguda, fue llamada por la bruja encargada del salón principal diciéndole: La señorita Nymphadora Tonks, la está esperando, en la segunda oficina a la izquierda; había oído bien, o su imaginación y las recientes largas horas de estudio le jugaban en contra, se preguntó si era la misma Nymphadora Tonks que había conocido en Quinto año en la Orden del Fénix...caminó hasta encontrase frente a la oficina 107, cuando ésta repentinamente se abrió, saliendo de ella una cara conocida, era Tonks.

Hermione te esperaba...entra entra...

Hermione la saludó alegremente y se sentó en una silla frente a una mesa rectangular, al parecer esa oficina solo era para recibir gente, ya que tenía una pluma y un pergamino sin uso. De pronto una voz la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, Tonks comenzaba a hablar:

- Hermione, me enteré que eres la mejor de tu promoción, estás a punto de graduarte y además estás preparando tu tesis, y no tienes para qué explicármela, sé de lo que trata y sólo te comunico que recibes todo el apoyo del Ministerio, pero tú a cambio debes emprender una misión.

Hermione no cabía en la felicidad, esbozando una sonrisa a la que siguió la pregunta...

¿ Y ya tiene claro el ministerio, cuál será mi misión?.- preguntó.

Si...mira desde hace un tiempo, un grupo de aurores tiene una duda bien particular, la existencia del velo puede ser un resquicio del Innombrable y puede producir que este vuelva a la vida, además uno de sus más grandes aliados permanece prófugo, y esa es tu misión, sabemos donde se encuentra aunque no sabemos quién es, deberás infiltrarte en su grupo y descubrirlo, siempre actúa camuflado, no busques al líder. El objetivo a corto plazo será descubrir quién es él y la misión que Voldemort antes de morir le encargó.

Pero ellos pueden reconocerme a mi, ¿Tendré que cambiar mi aspecto?

No hará falta, has cambiado mucho desde tus años de Hogwarts, quizá algunos arreglos mínimos. Por ahora no hay nada mas que añadir, mañana mismo emprenderás el viaje hacia la Galia Transalpina. El grupo de mortifagos estará esperándote allí y entre ellos él, solo actúa y descubre lo que puedas, confió en ti.

Gracias Tonks, espero no defraudarlos, es mi primera misión como agente secreto.

No lo harás y recuerda, no estarás sola, tenemos mas agentes infiltrados, pero tú eres nuestra pieza clave.

Hermione salió del despacho satisfecha por la confianza que depositaban en ella, una misión de campo y ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios, si conseguía resolver todo correctamente conseguiría directamente un puesto de mando.

Y es que Hermione pese a ser como era, también tenia un alto concepto de si misma.

Hizo unos papeleos que necesitaba en el ministerio, como una nueva identidad, dinero del país al que iba y varias herramientas de trabajo, instrumentos que la ayudarían en su misión, pociones de todos los tipos, mapas de la zona y el emplazamiento mortífago y todo ello reducido al tamaño de una polvera que nadie sospecharía que llevase una mujer bella como ella.

Cuando termino en el ministerio se fue directa a su casa, ahora quedaba lo peor para una mujer, hacer la maleta.


	3. Preparativos

CAPITULO 3 PREPARATIVOS

A las dos horas de haber comenzado tenia la habitación patas arriba, había mas ropa fuera que dentro del armario. A veces cuando hacia las maletas pensaba que ser bruja no le servia para nada en aquellos momentos, aquello no se podía solucionar con magia.

Después de pensar bien lo que se llevaría y teniendo en cuenta donde iba...Ahora que se daba cuenta no había mirado donde iba. Corriendo salió de la habitación y corrió a su sala de estudio, encendió el ordenador y busco en Internet: Galia Transalpina.

"Galia Transalpina" Llamada por algunos Galia _ulterior_, era la provincia romana que se encontraba al otro lado de los Alpes. Consistía en una franja costera desde Liguria a los Pirineos. A lo largo de la franja tenía dos avanzadas que se internaban, una hacia Tolosa en Aquitania, y otra por el valle del Ródano hasta la factoría o ciudad comercial llamada Lugdunum, actual Lyon. Fue conquistada en su mayor parte por **Cneo Domicio Ahenobarbo**, antes del año 120 adC. Fue una conquista para asegurarse el paso de los ejércitos hacia España." 

Bien ahora no tenía tiempo para recapacitar los datos, pero mas tarde lo haría aunque la zona sin duda era estratégica.

Volvió a su habitación y comenzó de nuevo con la faena de hacer la maleta.

Al fin lo consiguió y se alegró al comprobar que aquellas botas de pelo que se había comprado hace poco le vendrían bien, si bien la zona era costera estaba cerca de los pirineos y estaba segura de que allí no haría calor precisamente y menos en invierno.

Cuando consideró que todo estaba lo suficientemente revisado y comprobado se preparó una cena y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con el tiempo justo para arreglarse y ultimar detalles. Metió todo lo que tenia sobre el velo camuflado en un libro de lectura y redujo su equipaje para poder llevarlo en una pequeña mochila.

Iría vestida de muggle después de todo los mortífagos estaban escondidos en una zona enteramente muggle así que si querían disimular también irían así.

Se puso unos vaqueros, las botas de pelo, calientes y cómodas, un jersey gordo y por último un abrigo gordo con capucha, allí en Londres también hacia mucho frío.

Cuando terminó de echar el último vistazo se metió en la chimenea y se transportó al ministerio.


	4. El Viaje

CAPITULO 4 EL VIAJE

Solo pasaron unos 5 minutos, pero todo fue muy rápido, la red flu cada día era un transporte más rápido, atrás habían quedado los remolinos y la visiones nubosas de antaño. Cayó en la chimenea principal del ministerio, el día anterior Tonks le dijo que la esperaba a las 9:15 de la mañana ahí, se transportarían por medio muggle hacía la Galia Transalpina. Al llegar un séquito de aurores la esperaba, ¿era tan importante su persona en aquella misión?, se preguntaba ensimismada Hermione.

Hermione, por aquí por favor, nos iremos en un auto hasta el aeropuerto, no hay tiempo. Vamos.

Se subieron a un auto de color blanco, ella sentada a un lado de la ventana izquierda justo detrás del asiento del copiloto, observaba detalladamente el paisaje que aparecía de la nada frente a sus ojos, era muy difícil expresar lo que sentía, pero por su cabeza rondaba una extraña idea, no volvería a ver ese paisaje en mucho tiempo más, no alcanzó a seguir dando vueltas a ese pensamiento, cuando un funcionario del ministerio le dijo:

- Señorita, llegamos, entre, nosotros le sacamos su equipaje.

Salió y corrió hasta la oficina de viajes, dejó su equipaje, pasó su boleto, luego corriendo desesperadamente se despidió de cada uno de los aurores, hasta llegar al último, Tonks...quien le dijo...

Hermione, cuídate y recuerda eres una pieza fundamental...

Esa idea le quedó dando vueltas, pero no la volvió a meditar, entró rápidamente hasta llegar al pasillo que conducía al avión y sin mirar hacía atrás se metió en el. Sabía que esto marcaba algo muy importante, un comienzo de una nueva vida quizás.

Después de tres o cuatro horas de viaje, de las que Hermione no se percató demasiado, ya que dormía profundamente. Un sueño, soñaba con unos ojos grises, que la hipnotizaban pero no podía ver la figura; en eso estaba cuando la voz de una persona la hizo saltar en el asiento recibiendo miradas de una señora delgada que llevaba un libro en la mano.

"Señores Pasajeros estamos a 5 minutos de descender al aeropuerto de Galia, rogamos sujetar sus cinturones y no trasladarse por el pasillo del avión. Afuera tenemos una temperatura de 8 grados y posibles precipitaciones al caer la noche. Esperamos toda la tripulación que su viaje haya sido confortable."

Hermione solo pensaba en el sueño, era raro pero sufrió casi un sentido enamoramiento, esos ojos tenían algo raro, demostraban maldad pero a la vez ternura. Sujetó su cinturón justo al tiempo de aterrizar. Bajó lentamente por el obvio amontonamiento de gente, descendió la escalinata blanca, se encaminó hasta la sala que se encontraba al interior del aeropuerto, sacó su maleta de la huincha, y caminó hasta la puerta de salida después de pasar por los último papeles para ingresar a la que sería la mayor experiencia de su vida. Continuaba vagando en sus pensamientos, cuando un hombre bajo vestido de muggle le tocó el brazo y le dijo:

Hermione, ¿Cómo estás? Soy Sean Finnigan, te acuerdas de mi supongo.

Pero obvio.- contestó Hermione, lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

Soy el encargado de llevarte cerca del refugio de los mortífagos, ya tienes las indicaciones ¿verdad?

Si...¿vamos?

Vamos... contestó Sean.

Hermione siguió a Sean hasta la salida del aeropuerto, una vez fuera se dirigieron a un pequeño garaje .Sean comenzó a hablar.

Hermione llegaras al refugio en trasladador, ellos esperan que llegues allí así que no habrá problemas, digamos que yo soy una especie de agente doble, aunque estoy de vuestro lado. Ahora solo tienes que tocarlo, que tengas mucha suerte, eres nuestra única esperanza.

Gracias Sean.- Hermione toco una vieja lata y notó como un gancho tiraba de su estómago. Pero le dio tiempo a pensar, a pensar en lo que Sean le había dicho, ella era su única esperanza, aquella presión comenzaba a hacer mella en ella. Mas que nunca tendría que esforzarse, no debía defraudarlos, no podía hacerlo, en sus manos estaba que no volviesen jamás a los tiempos oscuros. Volvió en ella la sensación del traslador, esa a diferencia de la red flu seguía siendo tan incómoda.


	5. El Primer Encuentro

CAPITULO 5 EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Hermione aterrizó en un prado verde, en el horizonte, no muy lejos se podía divisar un pequeño pueblo. De repente una voz la sobresaltó.

Tu debes ser Helena, supongo?

Hermione se quedo hipnotizada por un momento. El chico que tenia delante era una visión, alto, fuerte, guapo, rubio, ojos grises...Grises como en su sueño, no podía ser...pero...

Si soy yo y tu eres...?.- Helena, Helena Simons, asi es como se llamaría desde ahora. Había elegido el nombre de Helena porque después de todo era el que mas relación guardaba con su nombre, Hermione era la hija de Helena de Troya.

Me llamo Drake, seré tu guía por el campamento en el día de hoy.

Encantada Drake.

El chico miró a su acompañante, la verdad es que la chica era muy guapa, demasiado rara vistiendo, aunque tenía estilo, aquellas botas con pelo eran muy extravagantes. Pero parecía una chica inteligente y con carácter, venia con muy buenas referencias. Por lo visto se había criado en un orfanato muggle y cuando a los 11 años le llego la carta de Drumstang y descubrió que era bruja se entrenó para poder vengarse de los muggles que tan mal la habían tratado en su infancia.

Lo bueno de poder hacer lo que quisiese era que siempre tenia el honor de conocer a todas las nuevas integrantes, a veces las conocía más y a veces las conocía menos.

El era el que mandaba, eso estaba claro, pero prefería que lo hiciese otro por el, no soportaba estar todo el rato escuchando los lloriqueos de la gente y por eso aunque las ultimas decisiones las tomara él, había relegado a un fiel amigo suyo el puesto de jefe ante la galería, Blaise Zabinni, se encargaba de que los demás ejecutaran sus planes. El solo se reunía con Zabinni. Para los demás él era uno mas y los mortífagos seguían a Zabinni porque sabían que detrás de el estaba el regente de Voldemort, aquel a quien el señor oscuro había dejado al cargo hasta el momento de volver, aunque no conocía su rostro ni su nombre.

Acompañó a la chica hasta el pueblo y allí comenzó un breve recorrido para enseñárselo.

Por lo que pudo comprobar Hermione, vivían como muggles, había restaurado un pueblo abandonado y simulaban ser una especie de comuna, vestían como muggles y actuaban como muggles, era curioso ver aquello sabiendo que todos ellos eran mortifagos. También pudo comprobar que desde allí no se divisaba ningún pueblo de verdaderos muggles, por lo que no tenían molestias de ningún tipo.

Hermione miraba a Drake de reojo de vez en cuando, aquel rostro le parecía familiar aunque no sabia de donde y aquellos ojos, los de su sueño...

Drake la saco de su ensimismamiento diciéndole...

Helena ¿Qué te parece el lugar?

Ella saliendo de sus pensamientos contestó un tanto perdida en los ojos grises...

Es bonito el lugar, más de lo que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta quienes somos.- y sus ojos de nuevo se volvieron a posar en las facciones de Drake, era impresionante la sensación que dejaba en ella, cada gesto, cada expresión suya era un ritual de sigilosa belleza y erotismo que la atontaban los sentidos.

Pero el no era menos, había algo en aquella chica que le tenia desconcertado, aunque se suponía que en el interior solo había odio y venganza, el sentía un aura de luz alrededor de ella, un aura que el podía sentir y que le traía una inusitada paz.

Recorrieron el pueblo durante horas y horas, pasaron por pequeñas tiendas y oficios con los que se auto-abastecían, y ahora se disponían a seguir hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los mortífagos reunidos. Solo había algo en medio de aquel pequeño pueblo que habían restaurado los mortifagos que llamase la atención, un pequeño palacete se erguía en medio del este, con aire imponente de un tono mas oscuro que la noche y que ponía los pelos de punta. Drake miraba a Hermione, tanto como esta lo miraba a él, pero sin decir ninguna palabra solo caminaban en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta del palacete. Hermione se estremeció y Drake lo noto.

Esta es la casa de nuestro líder, aquí solo viven algunos elegidos y los nuevos integrantes, para poder tenerlos vigilados, entra por favor, te mostraré tu habitación.- subieron al segundo piso, la casa en su interior se veía mucho mas tétrica de lo que su exterior ya aparentaba y la escalera de madera oscura con un reluciente barniz, dejaba al descubierto la limpieza que "por arte de magia" se había llevado a cabo, según pensó Hermione, hace poco.

Llegaron al cuarto de la escalera, entraron y se encontraron con una habitación iluminada muy tenuemente, que tenía una mesita de noche y una cama, cubierta por una colcha blanca, Drake dejó el equipaje, y le dijo a Helena...

Mi habitación, está al lado de la tuya, si necesitas algo, solo debes pedírmelo...y lo último, debes estar lista a las 9 de la noche para bajar, se llevará a cabo hoy tu ceremonia, en el armario tienes un vestido que servirá para la ocasión...nos vemos.

Hermione quedó preocupada, de que ceremonia hablaba, pero debía esperar para que sus dudas se confirmaran, por esa razón solo cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó con el claro interés de quedarse dormida, con una última visión: Drake


	6. La Ceremonia

CAPITULO 6 LA CEREMONIA

Despertó a las 8 con 9 minutos, atinó a levantarse rápidamente, darse un baño, para luego vestirse y por último maquillarse, claro que empleando un hechizo. Salió faltando 3 minutos para las 9, bajó las escaleras impaciente y se encontró abajo, con un grupo de 23 personas, por lo menos, así lo pensó Hermione, que sólo atinó a decir

Vamos.

Drake, la miró durante un largo espacio de tiempo, sorprendido por la belleza de la chica con ese vestido negro, la repaso de arriba abajo antes de contestar. Para dirigirse a las inmediaciones del patio, más bien del bosque-patio; caminaron 5 minutos hasta encontrase al frente de una hoguera que sujetaba un hierro, parecía como si fuesen a marcar a alguien como a las vacas. Zabini, apareció desde un costado tomando de la muñeca a Hermione. No le dio tiempo a percatarse de las palabras que el mencionaba y mucho menos de que había tomado el hierro que hervía peligrosamente bajo un color anaranjado. Pero si se dio cuenta cuando le hundió el hierro incandescente en el brazo produciéndole el dolor mas intenso de su vida, superando quizás a las maldiciones que había sufrido a manos de Voldemort tiempo atrás, solo pudo observar la marca de una calavera muy parecida a la que imponía el señor tenebroso antes de caer desmayada a los pies de la persona que se encontraba en primera fila: Drake

II

CONOCIENDONOS

Parecía que había soñado algo horrendo, sentía un dolor cada vez menor en su brazo derecho, despertó y vio unos ojos grises a su lado y pregunto:

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué pasó?.

Drake sólo le puso su dedo índice en los labios, Hermione respondió con un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas.

Te desmayaste, pero no te preocupes, son las 2:35 de la mañana, me tenías preocupado, llevas más de cinco horas inconsciente- tomó aire e inundándose del rostro de Helena prosiguió- pero ahora duerme, yo me quedaré acompañándote el resto de la noche, tu sueño es mi sueño Helena.- Drake dijo esto último casi en un susurro, mientras Hermione caía rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, el dolor en ella volvía a aparecer, cada vez con mayor intensidad, pero el sueño fue capaz de olvidar eso por unos momentos, el sueño con unos hermosos ojos grises que la visitaban todas las noches

Drake estaba cada vez mas preocupado, no sabia lo que tenia aquella bruja, pero sin duda era diferente, jamás ninguna mujer había creado en el esa fascinación y tan solo en un día, era tan extraño, pero mas aun lo era la sensación de que conocía a aquella chica, estaba casi seguro. Poco a poco y mientras la miraba fue cayendo en un profundo sueño también, un tipo de sueño que hacia mucho que no tenia, un sueño de paz.

Cuando Hermione despertó lo primero que sintió fue un profundo dolor en el brazo y lo segundo algo que se apoyaba en su regazo. Con pesadez abrió los ojos logrando divisar una cabeza rubia durmiendo sobre ella. Mas despierta ya pudo recordar la noche anterior y se miro la marca, su antebrazo estaba abrasado, en carne viva y le dolía con cada roce o movimiento. No pudo evitar que las lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, si bien no era la autentica marca que hacia Voldemort antaño con un hechizo, estaba marcada de igual manera y para ella eso era lo peor que la podía pasar, pero en ese momento un rayo de lucidez paso por su cabeza, esa era su misión, no la podía estropear, era un agente secreto y no les podía fallar. Se seco las lagrimas y con cuidado despertó a Drake.

Con sutiles movimientos Drake fue despertado del mejor sueño que había tenido en su vida, no había soñado nada, por eso había sido el mejor, normalmente miles de escenas desagradables le visitaban por las noches, pero aquella noche no y todo gracias a ella y a su calor.

Buenos días, como has dormido?.- pregunto Drake

Bueno, no demasiado bien, pero supongo que es normal.

Antiguamente era mucho peor, cuando nuestro señor estaba vivo, la marca se hacia con un hechizo y era mucho mas doloroso, este solo es un dolor superficial. No te preocupes pronto se te pasara, ahora solo hay que curarlo para que no se infecte.

Drake se levanto y busco en el baño un botiquín, se acerco a ella y le comenzó a curar el brazo con mucha delicadeza.

Hubo un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron y una descarga eléctrica les recorrió a ambos, pero ninguno dijo nada.


	7. Más importante que una misión

CAPITULO 7 ALGO MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE UNA MISION

Pasaron los días y los progresos de Hermione en su investigación no estaban dando frutos, no noto ninguna actividad, no le mandaron ninguna misión y aunque algunas noches salía a investigar por el palacete, no logro encontrar nada. Además Drake siempre estaba con ella y si bien era verdad que su compañía le agradaba no podía olvidar que el joven era un mortifago, uno mas, pero un mortifago. Así que no podía mezclar el trabajo con nada mas.

Al no encontrar por ella misma ninguna prueba que la ayudara en su investigación, decidió utilizar la amistad que tenia con Drake para descubrir algo del plan de los mortifagos para traer de vuelta a Voldemort a traves del velo.

Drake, puedo preguntarte algo.

Dime Helena.

Os he oído hablar muchas veces del regreso de nuestro señor, pero no es eso algo imposible, es decir, el esta muerto y no hay ninguna forma de hacer volver a alguien que ya desapareció.

Bueno es algo complicado, pero si hay una manera, quizás no debiera contártelo, pero por una extraña razón me inspiras confianza. Antes de morir Voldemort le revelo a alguien de su entera confianza la forma de volver a la vida, por lo que se existe un objeto capaz de devolver a la gente a la vida, también es capaz de quitarla igualmente y solo alguien que lo sepa utilizar podrá obtener sus propósitos.

Y sabes que objeto es ese capaz de hacer todo eso.

Si lo se, pero comprende que no puedo contártelo, confió en ti, pero solo pocos somos los que sabemos eso, no podemos permitir que nuestro plan salga mal, no puede haber ninguna filtración.

Esta bien no te preocupes, te comprendo.

Drake quería contárselo, pero habia algo que le hacia dudar, cuando estaba con ella sentía una enorme paz, esa chica transpiraba bondad y esperanza, pero se suponía, según los informes, que aquella chica estaba allí para vengarse, que era un cúmulo de odio y sed de venganza, pero el no podía sentir ese odio, al revés todo era armonía a su lado. Lo que mas le dolía en su oscuro corazón era que aquella mujer le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, jamás habia sentido algo semejante al estar cerca de una mujer, nunca se habia enamorado y no sabia lo que debía sentir al estarlo, pero seguro que aquello que sentía era sin duda amor. Aquella chica inteligente, dulce y cariñosa le habia dado en unas semanas algo que ni su madre le habia dado jamás, amor. Al no conocer realmente su identidad ella lo trataba como a uno mas, con absoluta naturalidad, sin barreras, sin desconfianzas. Pero lo mas extraño era que aquella chica cada vez le resultaba mas familiar, le recordaba a alguien pero no conseguía recordar a quien, jamás habia conocido a alguien con quien pudiese hablar de cualquier cosa, tan inteligente, interesada por las misma cosas que el, las pociones, los libros, etc. De pronto una voz lo saco de todos esos pensamientos.

Drake, te encuentras bien?

Si te soy sincero, no lo se, no se si me encuentro bien o mal...

Te duele algo, me estas asustando!

Me duele todo y a la vez nada...

Hermione le toco la frente para comprobar si tenia fiebre.

No estoy enfermo.- dijo Drake.- No al menos de la manera que tu crees. Helena creo que me he enamorado de ti, no se ni como, ni cuando, pero solo a tu lado estoy a gusto, jamás me habia sentido así con nadie, jamás habia amado así a nadie y eso me da miedo, a mi no me enseñaron a amar, solo me enseñaron a odiar y tengo miedo de que este sentimiento me haga débil y vulnerable.

Shhhhhh!!!!, no digas nada, yo me siento igual, no debo, no debí enamorarme de ti, pero aunque no sea correcto, aunque no deba, no puedo mandar en mi corazón.

Hermione también se había enamorado, aunque intento negarse ese sentimiento a ella misma recordando que estaba en una misión muy importante, su corazón habia vencido a la razón. Aquel chico le había robado el alma, nunca había conocido a un hombre como el, era una persona culta, interesante y todo un caballero, podía hablar durante horas con el, de cualquier cosa y nunca se quedaba sin respuesta, no habia conocido a nadie capaz de eso, se interesaba por lo mismo que ella y compartían aficiones. Pero aunque todo fuera maravilloso, no podía olvidar el hecho de que el fuese un mortifago, uno mas, no estaba fichado, pero uno de ellos. Y eso era lo que le daba miedo su batalla interior entre la razón y el corazón.

Ahora era Hermione la que se había quedado helada, helada al comprender que una vez que había reconocido que le amaba ya había escogido y escogía ser feliz por encima de todo.


	8. Te entrego mi alma

CAPITULO 8 TE ENTREGO MI ALMA

Con el poco valor que pudo reunir se acerco a Drake y le beso, le beso como nunca había besado a alguien y el le correspondió de la misma forma. Los dos anhelaban ese beso, sus almas se lo llevaban pidiendo a gritos desde hace días, pero los dos las habían acallado.

Poco a poco el beso se torno mucho mas pasional, por fin había ganado la batalla el corazón y los dos se comenzaban a entregar a la paz que acababan de firmar.

Cuando la ropa dejo de ser un estorbo Drake paro súbitamente y se quedo mirando a Hermione.

Estas segura, quiero decir, no quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando.

Estoy segura.

No sabes donde te metes...

Ni tu tampoco...ni tu tampoco.- dijo Hermione en un suspiro.

Aquella noche se amaron dejando los prejucios a un lado, olvidando los secretos que se ocultaban mutuamente y disfrutando al máximo de su alma gemela, aquella persona que había llegado para completarlos.

A la mañana siguiente los rallos de sol que entraban a la oscura habitación despertaron a Hermione. Sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban con cariño, con protección y eso la hizo sentirse en las nubes. Pero de pronto cayo en la dura realidad, como los harían para poder llevar a buen puerto su relación, era algo casi imposible.

Una caricia de Drake la hizo estremecerse y sus voces interiores cesaron, después de todo mientras que continuara la misión podía ser feliz.

Buenos días princesa...

Buenos días.- contesto Hermione ruborizada.

Que tal has dormido?

Mejor que nuca...

Sabes jamás había sentido nada igual, eres increíble Helena.

Tu si que eres increíble.


	9. Descubrimientos

CAPITULO 9 DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Los días pasaron y los encuentros nocturnos entre los dos eran diarios, no había noche que los dos no compartieran.

Las cosas entre los mortifagos estaban muy tranquilas y eso preocupaba a Hermione, parecía como si estuviesen preparando algo de gran envergadura. Durante el día no veía mucho a Drake ya que cada uno tenia unas tareas asignadas. A Hermione todavía no le habían asignado ninguna misión por lo que ocupaba su tiempo libre buscando información sobre el velo, ya que ella estaba segura de que el objeto al que se referia Drake era ese.

Poco a poco fue descubriendo cosas muy interesantes que le ayudarían a salvar a la comunidad mágica y a hacer la mejor tesis de la historia.

Descubrió que solo aquel que supiese como funcionaba realmente el velo conseguiría salir vivo de el, trayendo consigo a quienes quisiese, pero nadie jamás lo había conseguido, cientos de personas lo habían intentado y habían fallado. En otro libro descubrió otro estudio, este analizaba a todas las personas que lo habían intentado, según el estudioso todos carecían de valores suficientes para poder averiguar el verdadero funcionamiento del velo.

Pero todo aquello solo eran teorías, si había descubierto y asegurado que aquel era el objeto en si, si no porque tendrían todos aquellos libros, pero ninguno revelaba el mecanismo del velo, nadie había conseguido averiguarlo.

Por su lado Drake había decidido investigar un poco mas a Helena, la amaba de eso estaba seguro, pero no podía quitarse esa sensación de que todo era demasiado perfecto.

Moviendo hilos consiguió que un infiltrado del ministerio le consiguiera toda la información referente a aquella chica.

Por fin le había llegado la información, después de un mes y medio de incertidumbres sabría la verdad, sabría si no se había equivocado al entregar su corazon.

Con miedo abrio la carta enviada por su infiltrado.

" Drake, he investigado todo lo que me pediste y siento decirte que tus sospechas eran ciertas, Helena Simons no existe físicamente, es un personaje inventado, una falsa identidad creada por el ministerio para un agente secreto.

_Tambien he descubierto su verdadera identidad, Helena Simons es realmente Hermione Granger, estudiante de Hogwarts, las mejores calificaciones en siglos, integrante de la Orden del Fénix y fiel amiga de Harry Potter, fue una de las que ayudo en la derrota de nuestro Señor._

_Lo unico que no he podido averiguar es la razón por la que la han infiltrado."_

Espero que te haya servido la información Drake y que cuando nuestro Señor vuelva le informes de mis servicios a su causa. "


	10. La Verdad duele

CAPITULO 10 LA VERDAD DUELE

Dos noches llevaba desaparecido Drake haciendo que el corazón de Hermione se encogiese por la preocupación, pensando en que algo malo podía sucederle. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba a ella era lo que había descubierto esa misma tarde. Después de días sintiéndose indispuesta corroboro sus sospechas, estaba embarazada y eso si que era algo que jamás hubiese esperado, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Pero lo tenia claro se lo contaría a Drake y le propondría escapar, escapar juntos, de todo y de todos, ser felices y olvidar que en su mundo nadie les aceptaría.

Al no poder dormir Hermione decidió salir a buscar a Drake por el palacete, estaba incluso convencida de ir a ver a Zabinni para pedirle explicaciones de su paradero.

Lo busco por todo el palacete, salas comunes, enfermería, mazmorras, en todos los lados, solo le quedaba ir a preguntar a Zabinni.

Cogió el camino que llevaba a su despacho. Cuando llego la puerta estaba entreabierta y voces de discusión se colaban por la rendija.

Draco te has vuelto loco, es muy bonito todo lo que me has contado, pero que crees que hará ella cuando sepa que eres Draco Malfoy, su enemigo de Hogwarts, aquel que desapareció hace cuatro años inexplicablemente...

Hermione no pudo escuchar mas, Drake no existía, se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, alguien que la hizo sufrir y que se suponía estaba muerto como su familia. Estaba embarazada de Draco Malfoy y por lo que pudo deducir el sabia que ella era Hermione Granger, probablemente se acababa de enterar, pero lo mas curioso es que Zabinni le hablaba a Malfoy como intentándolo hacer entrar en razón.

Tenia miedo, un miedo real, que haría, le amaba, pero seguro que el la mataría por haberlo engañado, como le diría lo del embarazo.

No pensó en ningún momento en huir, solo salió disparada a su habitación donde se encerró a llorar amargamente. Después de horas llorando por fin amaneció y con el sol un nuevo pensamiento. Se quedaría al lado de el, le amaba, era el padre de su futuro bebe y la hacia feliz, si tenia que cambiarse de bando con tal de estar a su lado lo haría. No quería renegar de su pasado, pero su presente era mas importante y una nueva vida estaba implicada. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una persona de cabello platinado, que entraba en la habitación

Hermione Granger, como dormiste...-dijo este con voz seca, sin denotar mínima preocupación por ella.

Draco?...así que eres tu verdad.

No tengo más opción, tienes una hora para irte, no te haré daño, ni te mataré, lo hago solo por el amor que te profeso. Solo sufriremos, los dos, si es cierto que tu me amas, por favor, márchate.- Draco dijo esto con lagrimas en los ojos mientras desaparecía de la habitación

Hermione, cambió totalmente de opinión, si ella lo amaba debía irse, el no quería que estuviese con ella, si el se lo hubiese pedido ella se habría quedado, pero no fue así.

Hermione, tomó sus cosas, Draco ya no estaba en aquella habitación; bajó las escaleras con su maleta, pero antes dejó una carta en la habitación de Draco que decía:

"_Draco..._

_Espero que en algún momento entiendas lo que te voy a decir, cuando salí de Hogwarts, entré a la escuela de inefables, durante los 4 años que le sucedieron a mi salida de la escuela, actualmente estoy en el proceso de egreso y titulación de inefable, pero para poder graduarme necesitaba una misión, algo con lo que debía concluir mis estudios, una especie de proyecto final. Durante mis años de estudio y especialmente durante la finalización de este me enteré deque el velo era capaz de devolver la vida al igual que la quita, y que posiblemente ustedes estuviesen investigando...Llegué al ministerio con las sola y clara idea, de investigar sobre el velo, pero en cambio me impusierón una misión, la que hoy llega a su término; me infiltré con los mortífagos, me hice uno de ellos, como te pudiste dar en cuenta. _

_ En ningún momento sabía de la identidad del jefe, no me la quisieron decir, supongo que en el ministerio tenían plena convicción de que si me lo hacían saber, lo más probable era que yo no acudiera a la misión y mucho menos me pusiera en manos de quien fuese mi peor enemigo en Hogwarts y a quien yo creía muerto, pero se equivocaron, yo en mi ingenuidad y en la ignorancia caí, caí en tus , ojos, en tu forma de ser, en tu inteligencia, caí rendida de amor. _

_Hace pocos días, me dirigía al despacho de Zabinni, con el único objetivo de preguntarle por tu paradero, pero a cambio escuché no sólo tu nombre, si no que ya sabías de mi identidad. Recuerdo que lloré y que mi único consuelo fue el sueño, y así fue como decidí quedarme a tu lado, sin importar cambiarme de bando, en esta ocasión el corazón por primera vez en mi vida le ganó a la razón. Pero de que sirvió si tu al día siguiente me pediste que si te amaba me fuese, y yo accedí, claro que no sin antes dejarte una carta, pero quiero que sepas: TE AMO Y SÓLO ESE FUE EL ÚNICO MOTIVO POR EL QUE ME FUI, TU ME LO PEDISTE. _

_Y SEGUNDO Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE...TE EQUIVOCASTE NO ES UN ASUNTO ÚNICAMENTE DE NOSOTROS DOS, HAY ALGUIEN MÁS INVOLUCRADO...DRACO ESTOY EMBARAZADA."_

Draco miró por ambos lados del pergamino, no había nada más escrito, Hermione se había ido y más encima finalizó la carta con una noticia, que él jamás se imaginó, una noticia, que definitivamente cambiaba todo...


	11. Mi vida sin ti

CAPITULO 11 MI VIDA SIN TI

Hermione, volvió a su vida, trabajó arduamente en su tesis sobre el velo, incluyó todo lo que había descubierto y no solo eso, si no que además incluyó una nueva manera de educar en Hogwarts basado en la instrucción con más énfasis en la defensa contra las artes oscuras, al entregar esto último el ministerio lo consideró bastante pertinente, de tal manera, que la asignatura de DCAO tendrían desde el próximo año mucha mayor importancia.

Se disponía ahora a prepararse para su examen final en solo 5 horas, por fin iba a contarles a todos su experiencia; claro que exceptuando como había llegado a su estado que ya contaba casi 9 meses.

Para relajarse tomó un antiguo libro, el que había utilizado hace mucho tiempo para saber que clase de magia había ocupado Lily Evans con Harry, cuando él sólo tenía un año y que provocó que este no muriera a manos de Lord Voldemort . Leyendo detalladamente, cayó en la cuenta de algo, magia antigua, claro.

"_**Transformación del hechizo, Priori Incantatem, este hechizo debe tener como variables la existencia de dos varitas con el mismo núcleo, las que por un efecto repulsorio, de una hacía la otra, produce la expulsión de los hechizo que el mago haya utilizado; pero la palabra priori se ocupa en otro hechizo, un hechizo que solo un mago muy poderoso, está en condiciones de hacerlo.**_

_**El hechizo Priori, reúne fuerzas inigualables, fuerzas innatas de un mago las que provocan un efecto cápsula, cubriéndolos de todo tipo de daños, conjuros ente otros elementos. Este hechizo, si pudiese ser utilizado, permite incluso poder viajar en el tiempo y después volver sin ningún tipo de obstáculo, además permite al mago entrar en el velo (especie de puerta-velo, de dudoso origen, y que no se sabe con total certeza su paradero)**_

Hermione, no sabía que hacer, al fin lo descubrió ese libro, era un ejemplar escaso, sólo había tres y uno de ellos le pertenecía. Se dispuso a parase como su estado se lo permitía, pero de repente cayó en un dolor que le imposibilitaba caminar, acaso ¿ya había llegado el momento?


	12. Ayúdame

CAPITULO 12 AYUDAME!!!

Con dolores intermitentes en el vientre intento salir de su casa, por supuesto antes habia mandado una lechuza a Tonks para que informara de que no se podria presentar al examen ya que se habia puesto de parto y se iba directamente al hospital.

Con pasitos cortos debido al dolor cosiguio llegar hasta la salida de su hogar, abrio la puerta y recorrio los metros que la separaban de la calle.

Un coche negro apareció de la nada y un encapuchado apareció detrás de ella y sin mediar palabra la metió en el coche.

Sucio mortifago, suéltame ahora mismo si no quieres que te mate en este mismo momento, te prevengo de que no estoy en mi mejor día.

Callate Granger...Soy yo Zabinni, necesito tu ayuda.

Zabinni, que haces aquí y...como quieres que te ayude, no ves que estoy de parto.

No hay tiempo que perder, necesito tu ayuda, tu eres la única persona que puede salvarlo, después de todo nadie sabe mas del velo que tu.

El velo, tu estas loco!!!!, no te ayudare a salvar a Voldemort y menos en este estado, para ahora mismo y déjame bajar del coche.

No lo entiendes a mi Voldemort me importa un carajo, el que mi importa es mi amigo, después de que te fueras y de enterarse de que estabas embarazada, comprendió que te había perdido y entro en una profunda depresión. Adelanto la ceremonia del velo y el mismo entro dentro con la seguridad de que con todo lo que sabia volvería a salir, pero todavía no lo ha hecho y de eso ya han pasado 3 meses.

No puede ser, Draco no, no puede ser...

Hermione, escúchame ahora no es momento de lamentos y tampoco de que tengas a bebe, es momento de salvarlo, solo tu puedes hacerlo...

Llévame donde tienes el velo...

Como sabes que lo tengo yo?

Es obvio desapareció del ministerio y me estas pidiendo ayuda, lo tienes que tener tu.

Zabinni comenzó a conducir mas rápido, salieron de Londres rumbo a un pueblecito donde Zabinni había alquilado una pequeña casa donde esconder el velo.

Porque no me lo dijiste antes?

No supe nada de que tu lo sabias hasta que llego a mis manos tu tesis la semana pasada, hasta hoy he estado decidiendo si debia o no decírtelo.

Esta bien, te ayudare, lo sacare de alli.


	13. Epílogo 1

EPILOGO 1: MATRIMONIO

Hermione se encontraba en su casa, era el dia de su boda y su madre y sus mejores amigas estaban alli con ella para ayudarla.

Hija tranquilízate, así no puedo arreglarte el vestido como Dios manda.

Lo se mamá, pero estoy muy nerviosa, si duda este es el dia mas importante de mi vida.

Hermione el te quiere?

Porque me preguntas eso?

Bueno todo ha sido tan precipitado y tan extraño.

Lo se mama, pero sabes que hay cosas de mi mundo que son muy difíciles de explicar, algun dia te contare todo, pero una cosa si te pudo decir, Draco me ama con todo su corazon, te lo aseguro, lo se y lo siento.

Entonces no hay mas que hablar ahora estate quieta que termine de arreglar el vestido y el velo.

Las chicas esperaban a Hermione en el salón, todas vestidas de damas de honor, con trajes de color azul clarito, Luna, Ginny, Parvaty, Lavender e incluso Pansy. Hermione nunca había tenido relación con ella, pero junto con Snape y Blaise era la unica familia que tenia Draco y la chica no resulto ser tan mala, de hecho ella llevaba apartada de todo lo oscuro desde que salio del Colegio, para dedicarse al esteticismo mágico, habia sido ella quien habia maquillado y peinado a la novia.

Cuando todas pensaban que la novia no llegaría a tiempo, Hermione bajo por las escaleras de su casa dejando a todas sin habla. El vestido de corte medieval de color crudo se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y junto con el pelo suelto, con sus bucles bien definidos y adornados con florecillas, parecía una princesa.

Hermione estas preciosa, nunca había visto una novia igual de bonita, ni siquiera Fleur, que es medio vela, lucia así cuando se caso con Bill.- dijo Ginny.

Gracias, ahora vamos que me espera el amor de mi vida.

Mientras ya en una habitación del Howarts, donde se celebraría la boda, en un comedor decorado para la ocasión, se encontraba Draco y Snape, que seria su padrino, ya que no tenia mas familia.

Draco calmate, no tienes razones para estar así.

Si, si que las tengo y si se arrepiente en el ultimo momento y si se da cuenta de que no me quiere como cree, que nunca se deberia haber juntado conmigo.

No digas tonterías, jamás en mis años como profesor he visto a Granger recular ante una decisión, cuando esa chica hace algo es porque lo tiene muy bien pensado, además tenéis una hija en común, esto no deja de ser un mero trámite.

Lo se, lo se Severus, pero estoy aterrado.

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

Pase...- el padre de Hermione asomo la nariz por el resquicio.

Se puede, me gustaría hablar con Draco un momento si fuese posible.

Por supuesto, Draco ahora vengo y tranquilízate.- dijo Snape mientras salía por la puerta.

Hola señor Granger.

Llámame George, después de todo ya somos casi familia.

Entonces George, dime.

Bueno yo hay cosas que no entiendo de vuestro mundo, quizás la mayoría, mi hija no me a contado nada de cómo os conocisteis porque dice que es demasiado complicado y que no lo entendería, pero yo confió en ella, siempre he confiado en ella, porque siempre ha demostrado ser mas inteligente que su madre o que yo, por eso si ella esta tan convencida de esto y tan enamorada como me ha dicho, no puedo hacer otra cosa que confiar, pero como padre entenderás que me gustaría oír de tus labios lo que realmente sientes por mi hija.

George, su hija es lo mas importante que me ha pasado nuca, lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, yo tampoco le puede decirle nada de nuestra historia, pero solo le diré que su hija me salvo en todos los sentidos, yo estaba sumido en la oscuridad y su hija me lleno de luz, por ella seria capaz de morir y volver a la vida cuantas veces fuera necesario, por ella y por nuestra hija, no se preocupe, jamás le haré daño, porque la quiero mas que a mi vida.

Vaya, ni yo mismo le supe explicar tan bien a mi suegro los sentimientos por su hija el dia que me case, tienes mi bendición Draco, cuídala y hazla feliz.

Cada día de mi vida se lo prometo.

Así Draco salio de la habitación ya preparado para esperar a su futura esposa en el altar, junto con su suegro y su padrino.

Hermione, su madre y las damas de honor, viajarían en trasladador, otra cosa que también había cambiado bastante, ya no te soltaba de golpe ahora era un medio tranquilo para viajar.

Draco ya estaba impaciente esperando en el altar, todos los invitados estaban ya sentados en el gran comedor, que para la ocasión estaba decorado con miles y miles de flores y el techo estaba encantado para que diese la sensación de que caían miles de florecillas.

Cuando una maravillosa imagen apareció en la puerta Draco sintió que le temblaban las piernas, Hermione era para el la persona mas bella del planeta, pero aquel día parecía una diosa y cada paso que daba la chica se le hacia eterno.

Todos los presentes miraban a Hermione como hipnotizados, ya que su aura era enorme, Harry y Ron incluso soltaron alguna lagrimita, ya que su mejor amiga se había hecho mayor y estaban muy felices por ella.

Albus Dumbledore quien seria el encargado de oficiar la ceremonia mágica la miro de la forma mas tierna que se podía mirar a alguien, mas incluso que sus padres, porque el si sabia la historia y para el Hermione Granger era mas poderosa que ningún mago, porque con su mor habia conseguido traer de vuelta a alguien que se había criado en la oscuridad.

La ceremonia fue solemne y por su puesto mágica, cada uno de los pasos que dieron les unió para siempre en un vinculo mágico, las alianzas estaban cargadas con la energía mágica del otro, era como una ofrenda del uno hacia el otro, manteniendo siempre cerca suyo la esencia del otro.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia y aprovechando el buen tiempo, celebraron el banquete fuera, donde todos y cada uno de los invitados le felicitaron.

Por fin cuando tuvieron un momento de tranquilidad la pareja se aparto del bullicio para hablar tranquilamente.

Nunca pensé que me ocurriría algo así.- dijo Draco

Bueno ninguno fuimos muy buenos en adivinación.

Eso es cierto, gracias Hermione por todos estos momentos, te amo tanto...

Yo también te amo Dragón y a partir de ahora todo será muy diferente, ahora somos una familia.

Por cierto, donde esta la pequeña Aisha?.

Esta con Ginny y Harry, creo que están pensando en encargar un bebe ellos también, están embobados con la pequeña.

Lógico es una Malfoy...

Draco!!!!, bueno la verdad he de reconocer que tiene tu encanto.

Si pero a sacado tu belleza y ese aura de bondad tuya.

De repente sintieron como algo tiraba de sus ropas, fijaron la vista al suelo y alli vieron a la pequeña Aisha mirándoles con sus grandes ojos.

Me parece que también saco la vena caprichosa Malfoy.- dijo Hermione.

Aprende rápido esta pequeña.- dijo Draco mientras la levantaba del suelo para abrazarla y darle un beso a su pequeña hija.

En ese momento los tres notaron un flash. Pansy había inmortalizado el momento, el momento más feliz de sus vidas.


	14. Epílogo 2

EPILOGO 2 : AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Los nuevos Malfoy se fueron a vivir a la mansión de la famila, después claro de que Draco con ayuda de Harry, Ron y Blaise le ayudaran a limpiar la casa de encantamientos, de artefactos oscuros y demas cosas y dejar la casa como una mansión magica normal.

Harry se caso con Ginny, Ron con Luna y Blaise con Pansy, reencontrando estos ultimos el antigua amor y formando todos ellos una enorme familia.

Aisaha habia entrado a Hogwarts al cumplir los once años y habia sido la primera Malfoy que no fue seleccionada para Slytherin, sino que fue a parar a la casa de los leones, cosa que alegro prefundamente a Draco y aun mas a Hermione.

Al año siguiente entraron los demás pequeños, Matty Potter, Sara Weasley y Zack Zabinni. Los cuatro que ya eran grandes amigos desde bebes se hicieron el nuevo terror de Hogwarts, amulando a los merodeadores, al trío Gryffindor y a los gemelos Weasley, llegando incluso a superarlos en algunas trastadas.

La vida en el mundo mágico se había vuelto tan tranquila que Harry y Ron tuvieron que buscar trabajo como profesores en Hogwarts, como profesor de DCAO y profesor de Transformaciones respectivamente ya que como aurores no tenían nada que hacer. Draco y Hermione tuvieron más suerte, el departamento de inefables, donde también había ingresado Draco debido a sus experiencias, siempre tenia trabajo, siempre había secretos mágicos que descubrir, rescatar o proteger. Mientras Pansy abrio un salon de belleza mágico de elite en el Callejón Diagon, Zabinni fue fichado por los Chudley Cannos como Guardian.

Los años pasaron y los pequeños ya no eran tan pequeños Aisha estaba en séptimo año y al igual que su madre lo fuese era premio anual, la adolescente causaba estragos en el sector masculino y eso era algo que Draco llevaba fatal, los otros estaban en sexto año. Pero una nueva generación ya estaba alborotando el primer año de Hogwarts. Draco y Hermion tuvieron a los seis años de que naciera Aisha, dejaron pasar el tiempo ya que solo tenian 22 años cuando nació la pequeña Aisha, tuvieron a Selena, una pequeña idéntica a su padre y ocho años después nació Andy, un pequeño de tan solo tres años igual que su madre, tanto que parecia un clon de ella pero en chico.

Casi al mismo tiempo que nació Selena, nacieron los nuevos retoños Potter, Weasley y Zabinni. Y en la actualidad los Potter volvían a estar embarazados.

Era navidad y en la Mansión Malfoy se daba una gran fiesta el día veinticinco, donde acudiría toda la gran familia, incluidos los padres de Hermione que cada vez disfrutaban mas con los excéntricos magos como Dumbledore o Arthur Weasley y también todos los pequeños. Pero no solo ellos los hermanos de Ron con sus mujeres e hijos, Sirius y su esposa con sus dos hijos, Remus y Tonks y su pequeña hija, los Lombottong, los Snape, si Snape por fin había sentado la cabeza y nada menos que con Madam Rosmerta, Hagrid con Olimpie y su gran hijo, y muchas mas personas, entre ellas importantes cargos del ministerio y amigos del colegio, estarían allí.

Una preciosa joven rubia bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras principales, estaba buscando a su padre.

Por fin lo encontro Draco, un aun joven de 39 años se encontraba jugando con el pequeño Andy en la biblioteca, el unico lugar donde se tranquilizaba el pequeño.

Aisha entro como un huracán en la estancia.

Papi, papi, papi, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te he dicho que eres el mejor papa del mundo.

Dime Aisha que es lo que quieres...- dijo Draco con voz cansada, su hija era toda una chantajista y una zalamera, cuando quería algo siempre llegaba con halagos y demás, eso si no le negaras nada porque entonces sacaba la vena Malfoy-Granger y no había quien la aguantara.

Papi, tu me quieres verdad?, tu harías cualquier cosa para que yo fuese feliz, verdad...?

Verdad, a ver que es lo que quieres.

Veras es que he visto un vestido precioso, pero mama no quiere cómpramelo porque ya me habéis comprado uno.

No te gusta, lo elegí yo.

Si es precioso, pero yo quiero algo más...bueno tu sabes.

No, no lo se.

Papá, es que el vestido ese es muy bonito y eso pero es de princesita...

Y que tiene de malo, tú eres mi princesita.

Pero yo quiero ser una mujer, no una muñequita.

Esto a Draco lo dejo k.o, su pequeña era una mujer, aunque había evitado pensar en ello y era lógico que quisiera elegir su vestuario y tener un poco de independencia, no había nada de malo en concederle ese capricho.

Esta bien, cómpralo, si es lo que te hace feliz, estamos en navidad, no te voy negar nada.

Gracias papi, eres el mejor!!!!.- La rubia salio corriendo de la biblioteca mientras la pequeña Helena entraba.

Mama se va a enfadar contigo.

Porque peque?

No te ha enseñado el vestido que se quiere comprar no?

No, que pasa es muy caro, tu sabes que eso no es un problema, aunque se que a tu madre no le gusta aparentar.

No es por eso papa.

Entonces porque es.

Es porque el vestido deja muy poco a la imaginación masculina, tu sabes que mama es muy moderna y que ella es la primera que se pone escotes y eso, pues imagina como tiene que ser el vestido para que mama se lo prohibiera.

Pero porque, porque quiere ponerse algo asi.

Bueno, jeje, eso solo lo se yo.

Dime, que quieres?.- Selena era una autentica Slytherin, de hecho había quedado en aquella casa. Siempre se enteraba de todo y siempre negociaba para sacar partido a esa información, aunque luego era una niña muy noble.

Quiero la nueva escoba Nimbus 3000.

Hecho, pero que no se entere mama, diría que es muy veloz para ti.

No te preocupes. Ahí va, Aisha quiere el vestido porque se ha enamorado de Matty Potter, Potter es muy despistado y aunque Aisha ya se lo ha dicho de todas las maneras posibles, este sigue sin darse cuenta. El plan es que Potter descubra por fin que ella es una mujer.

Maldito Potter...Aisha no se te ocurra salir de casa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito Draco mientras salía corriendo de la biblioteca para impedir que la joven comprara el vestido.

Pero Aisha ya había salido corriendo hacia mucho rato y debía tener ya el vestido en una bolsa.

Y así es como había cambiado la vida de Draco Malfoy, de fiel mortífago a feliz padre de familia con lo quebraderos de cabeza que conlleva que uno de tus hijos sea adolescente.


End file.
